StarFilled Field
by j2040
Summary: A/U. Do all people go to Love Hotels? Why is it Soujiro wanders every night? How did Misao managed to pass her project? Let us all connect the dots.


This is my first RK fic. Trust me, I am nervous that i am hesitant to post this.

This story is set about 400 years after the end of Tokugawa era. The shogunate, the samurai's and even ninjas exist mainly on the history of Japan. Yet, still the facts of life are still the same.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Chapter one. Connect the dots

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Heavens can take my life away any time." A girl squeaks.

"I totally agree. This is the best sight I have in my whole life." Another girl said while daydreaming. They were looking at one of their seniors having a conversation with a teacher on the faculty room.

_Inside the room._

"You must take this seriously, Seta. Graduation will be coming soon. " Aoshi Shinomori said coldly. Unluckily, his student just smiled at him. He handed him an application for scholarship to a university. "As I have said a dozen of time this day, take this one seriously. You can go now." The young man bowed to his professor, carried his huge backpack and leaves the office.

"Misao, it is not good to eavesdrop to other people's conversation." The girl came out of her hiding place.

"But, Aoshi!" Misao was about to argue but was cut off by the stoic man.

"We are in the campus. Treat me as your teacher." He said coldly. Though Misao lived with him, he could not tolerate her calling him by his first name inside the campus. His family adopted Misao when her parents died in a terrorist attack in Tokyo, and since his mother is her godmother, she took the custody of the girl.

"It is no use; I will be your wife someday." Misao smirked. She went out of the faculty room and decided to go for a walk. While crossing the corridor of the main building, she saw a huge crowd of girls watching over something.

"She's going to confess to Seta-senpai. I knew it!" a girl said.

"Aww.. They look good together. That is Yuki-senpai right? The one who is a part-time model." Another sighed.

"Look. She's running away. You think he dumped her?" the first one giggled. "It means we have a chance, he is still not taken." She continued.

"Hey, have you heard the rumors? It is said that Seta-senpai is a **regular** at love hotels." The other whispered to the first. "Also, he is frequently seen at the streets during night time, you think he is…"

"Please, tell me it is not true."

Out of curiosity, Misao peeked at the window and saw the boy whom Aoshi was talking a while ago. He is still smiling though, but somewhat she felt that his smile is empty.

_Nothing compared to MY Aoshi. _She inwardly boasts.

* * *

The time Misao finished her project, the sun had set. "It's getting late." She rushed to the corridors when she saw someone on top of the building.

Without any hesitations, she launched towards the rooftop. Apparently, she believed the rumors of a murderer sneaking at their school during night time, thus, making the school grounds his hide-out.

Without further ado, she attacked the culprit aggressively, she threw out good kicks and jabs but the murderer dodged all of them.

"Not bad." Misao hissed. She continued her assault when the moon shone through them. "Se..Seta-senpai?" she stuttered. "Why on Earth are you here this late?"

Soujiro just smiled at her. He looked up into the sky. "It seems that the stars are up." He said as he roams his eyes. "Look, there's the Pisces." He pointed. Misao also looked up but did not comprehend anything.

"According to Greek myth, there was a god named Typhon, who was determined to overthrow Zeus and his entire group of gods. He was a terrifying and powerful evil god and he caused Zeus' followers to run away into Egypt. One day, Aphrodite and her son Eros were walking along a riverbank when they sensed the presence Typhon. Quickly, they plunged into the river where they took the form of fishes. They tied themselves together with a cord on their tails to make sure they do not lose one another and escaped." He continued.

"Excuse me, Seta-senpai but I do not understand. "

"Interesting, isn't it? Miss…"

"Misao. Makimachi Misao."

"Ok." He chuckled. "It is really amazing that people learned how to connect the dots." He smiled as he collect his things and walked out of the rooftop, leaving Misao as she still stares at the stars.

_I still don't get it.

* * *

_

_Author's Note:_

Ok, I get it. This may cause some confusions. I'll try my best to clear things up next chapter.

Love and Peace Man.


End file.
